My Love Will Never Be The Same
by dangerette
Summary: This a one time fic of Li trying desperately hard to confess his feelings to Sakura. Though Tomoyo is supposed to be helping, however, she kinder makes things more awkward for Li.


My Love Will Never Be The Same

Sakura was at home, and had just gotten off the phone with her friend. She started to think about what Madison said, upon the cinema arrangements. Since Meiling left two-weeks ago, it seemed evident how Li was finding socialising with other students increasingly difficult, considering he could never find it easy to befriend someone outside his family, all because of his self righteousness and policies bounded by the circle of trust. Sakura thought it was fair that Li was willing to be careful with who he befriended.

However, others jus simply mocked him for it. On the other hand, Tomoyo plans to sort out Li's socialising problem, but obviously through Sakura. Unaware of what her friend was truly planning, although hesitated about three or four attempts, for the fifth time that day Sakura hesitatingly picks up her cordless crimson cell, commanding her fingers to dial a certain number she never thought she ever would.

Always in deep thought, Li was snapped back to his senses by the over shrieking telephone, which was making a very loud and shrewd sound that seemed to fill the whole flat with its irritating noise. With a frustrated grunt, the unknowing teenage boy arises from his bed in-order to make his way towards his living room. Looking around him, Li timidly notices how his butler was still not back from the grocery store, despite being gone for a few hours. 'Humph! Who could this be?' He grasped the phone from its holder immediately, preparing his character to take the role of a very 'tired, frustrated and yet ill mannered teenager who felt he was being very rudely interrupted by some phone call that is probably pathetic in the first place. Silence was heard both on the other line and in the flat as Li put the handset towards his ear. However, he did not want to linger the already overstretched silence anymore, for he felt it was wasting his precious time. Li complied to lure the caller out of his/her silence.

"Hello? Is there anybody there? Hello?" Li raised his voice, in an irritated manner as he spoke. Whoever was on the other line chose to remain unspoken. With this, Li was ready to put the phone down. Until…

"Y-yes it's me Li." a familiar voice crept into his ears. Sakura? Calling my phone? No! This can not be! A jot of excitement and happiness trekked though his body, causing his heart to beat beautifully towards whatever the brown haired girl had called for, with unsaid thankfulness towards God for giving him this wonderful moment before him.

"Oh, hi Sakura. How are you?" his voice seemed a lot softer now, seemingly smooth as he awaited her reply from the other line. Before Sakura could mutter another word, she was interrupted by another voice, which Li's pleasures found very unfortunately unpleasant. After all, her brother, Touya, was one of the things standing in his ways of him asking Sakura out. Well that, and his growing shyness, which always somehow seemed very evident to Madison. Yet not Sakura.

"Who are you speaking to Sakura?" Touya asked. Sakura raised her voice, in a way that you know she was replying to someone who was probably far away.

"IT'S LI!" Surprise and relief ran remotely through Li when Sakura returned back to their phone conversation. " Um Li are you still there?"

"Um...Yes I am still here. What did you want to ask me Sakura?" Asked Li, pronouncedly bemused at her unsteadiness as she found him somehow intimidating.

"Well, Madison and I were wondering if you'd like to go cinema with us?" though Sakura paused to wait for his answer, Li's heart did no justice to steady its increasing blasting beats, for it became more difficult to straight fully answer Sakura as confidently as possible.

Hoping for a macho type voice to reply, instead his answer came in a rather squawky, squeaky squeal. "Um...Of course I would love to go with you. Sakura. I just want to say that you don't need to call me Li any more you can call me Syaoran. So text me the deeds and I'll try my best to come. Take care for now." Li said quickly not wanting to hear Sakura's reply. Li was sure anyone else who'd also heard him would've found it odd. But Sakura didn't seem fazed.

Instead ending the conversation in a surprisingly normal tone of voice. "Ok, then. By Syaoran," her farewell forever echoed in his mind, in a sing-song chime.

It took Syaoran a while to retreat the phone back to its natural base. The previous conversation seemed so surreal to him, that he even began to convince himself that it was all a dream; a little fantasy he'd like to come true, but never will. That was until his phone rang again for the second time that afternoon. Hoping it was Sakura calling for another chat, Li's hands snapped towards the phone immediately.

"Hello?" he answered. This time not as aggressive as before. More hopeful to hear Sakura's voice than anything else. However was disappointed when the Lords didn't seem to want to grant him this wish a second time around.

"Hi, Li, it's me Tomoyo. Just to let you know that I won't be coming to the movies with you and Sakura. You think you'll be able to manage that for just one night, Li?" Li blushed as a reaction to this, but complied not to say anything until he regained composure.

Unfortunately for him, this took a while, making Madison incredibly restless, eventually became irrational "Um...Li are you still there? Can you hear me? Hello, hello, LI!!!!!!!!" Tomoyo shouted as loud as she could, bursting Li's eardrums in the process.

"Yes Tomoyo I am still here you know. You didn't have to scream, ouch!" Li retorted back.

"Well if you wasn't blushing so much up in your little dream world, then you would not have compelled me to hurt your ears. For I know, your silence could've meant you dropped dead due to an over compulsive increase in shock. Which is in fact possible by the way," Li just shot a dark glare in comeback towards his phone, as if it would reach Tomoyo and make her suffer a thousand deaths, which did not help him at all.

"How did you know I was blushing and that I was thinking about Sakura? Well, how?" Li's voice changed to a more menacing and suspicious tone, which automatically put Tomoyo in her place.

"Um...well I am," seeing as there was no other alternative excuse she could use to reply, Tomoyo hesitatingly proceeded. "…um I am… Ok fine! I'll tell you the whole truth, and nothing but that. But before I do that, answer me this one question."

"Yes, what is it?" this increased Li's impatience. Just say it woman!

"Are you sure you can even HANDLE THE TRUTH?! Because I don't think you can," she retorted mockingly. There was a sound of laughter in the background after her last statement.

"Who is with you?" Li asked suspiciously.

"If you must know, I am at Eriol's house and we thought it would be so cool if we were to use his mirror card. First we used it on Sakura, just to make sure she made that phone call to you of course. In the midst of you and Sakura's conversation, I noticed you blush in more than one occasion. In addition, I'm still using the mirror card, but only on you. Which allows me to see everything you're doing, even every single distasteful expression you put on after every second that passes. And I saw you blushing when I said I couldn't go to the movies with you and Sakura because I have a lot of homework to do. So, Li it would have to be you and Sakura...alone." Tomoyo said. Despite being given the opportunity for an alone time with Sakura, Li couldn't help feeling mildly wary of Tomoyo's last proposal.

"Why do I feel like there is a catch here, Tomoyo? Huh? Tell Me, I want to know." Tomoyo then turned to Eriol, who on shrugged his shoulders in return, also out of ideas.

"Come on, I am waiting."

"Well, its quite embarrassing, actually. I don't feel very comfortable telling you this." Li found it odd to witness Tomoyo hesitate in her position, that usually never happens.

Though unsure, he still pursued her for an answer, but this time in a reassuring manner. "Just tell me anyways, I'm sure it's not that bad."

"Basically, my mum thinks I'm getting lazy and has noticed I've also put on some weight. So she decided to get me an exercise nanny to help me with my fitness," the answer came out of nowhere, it was even surprising to both Tomoyo and Eriol's ears, as well as it was for Syaoran. Fortunately, it was enough to convince him to obtain his suspicion towards her for the time being.

Li couldn't argue with that but could say one thing. "Well if that's how your mother feels then she probably thinks she's looking out for your best interests. But you're not fat, I'm not the only person who thinks so, but I know it's true. And I'm sure Eriol also agrees with me." Tomoyo then blushed madly.

How dare he bring Eriol into this! And anyways, what does he know about my weight, it might be bad, but I could be hiding it. Gosh! He's so weird, no wonder its taken him so long to ask out Sakura. How Pathetic! "Just go to the flipping movie and stop asking me too many damn questions! You should be grateful you even have such an opportunity like this in the first place!" the conversation ended there, with a very exasperated and flushed Tomoyo, who couldn't seem to stop glaring at the phone after she retrieved it back to its rightful place. Also leaving a very shocked Li, who did not expect her to act in such a way.

At the Movies...

Out of the three friends who planned to go see a movie that day, Sakura was the first person to arrive. However her expression changed to confusion as soon as she saw only Li walking through the entrance without Tomoyo.

"Hey where's Tomoyo, Syaoran?" Sakura asked. Li made a quick note of the confused look Sakura held on her face as she questions him about Madison's whereabouts. She seriously has no idea does she? Li thought, quickly averting her emerald green eyes to make it easier for him to tell her what she needs to know without blushing

Don't look in her eyes, don't look in her eyes, Li commanded himself. Oh I just can't avoid you I have to tell you the truth. Li looked straight into Sakura's eyes, informing her why Tomoyo wasn't able to come.

"Sakura, Tomoyo phoned me straight after my conversation with you to tell me that she couldn't make it for the movies cause her mum is getting her an exercise nanny so she won't be lazy all the time. Apparently her mother thinks she has a weight problem or something like that," Li said while blushing.

"Oh! But she doesn't need to exercise, she's not fat." Sakura said sweetly, but yet unbelieving, as if she can never imagine Tomoyo's mother would put her best friend through such an unnecessary ordeal of agony.

"Well that's what she told me. Lets go inside, the movie has almost started." Li said trying to change the subject. Sakura nodded in agreement, then grabs Li's hands innocently to remain beside him, as if scared that in any moment he'd disappear or something.

"Lets go in together." Said Sakura, softly, almost as gentle as a whisper that you could hardly hear it. Not unless you were standing as close as Li was when she said it. This seemed very erotic, that it effectively caused Li to blush.

Sakura and Li sat in the last row in the cinema room, way at the back. Both anticipated for their movie to begin. They waited and waited, but many advertisements came up, which almost made Sakura and Li loose interests in the movie. Li didn't really know what movie Sakura chose until it began. It turned out to be some Romantic Comedy of a female secretary who found it difficult to express her feelings towards a wealthy man she was deeply in love with and worked for. Undertaking many obstacles in-order to prove to him her true feelings, even if it meant attending his family dinners- and having to deal with his mother's stern distaste towards 'ordinary people.' Also try to get along with upper class, stuck up the arse friends. The thing is, as her boss he asked her to tag along with him on his trips. Which caused her to gradually develop emotional feelings for him.

Syaoran found romantic movies very predictable. They either end in both ways, either the people destined for each other get together at the end or they don't. That's it really. However he was relived at the end of the movie, because he found its humour quite typical, old and repetitive. There was not anything striking, different or new about it at all. But it did, for some reason, remind him about his feelings towards Sakura.

As the two walked home together, neither could help but think back to the movie they've just watched. All of a sudden, Li stops walking.

Sakura's puzzled reaction is evident in her face, as she asks her friend why he stopped walking.

"Cuz I need to tell you something,' says Li, very uneasily. As if weighing whether or not to say what he wants to say, he lowers his head as he hesitates in himself for a while upon this decision. Regaining his posture, Li proceeds with the conversation while looking Sakura deeply in her eyes, in-order to savour whatever her reaction may be. "I love you,"

He says, which takes Sakura by surprise. But wait, there's more. "You are the most beautiful girl I know. I mean, your sweet, kind and caring. You always put others first before yourself even if you get hurt in the process. It does not matter to you, because they're more important. I've always wanted to say something, but I never get the chance to. And when I do, I get so shy and then struggle to regain control of my heart, when it beats in such a fast, unsteady beat caused by your presence," he pauses, to breath. "If you don't feel the same way as I do, then I understand. We can just carry on as friends, right?"

However, Sakura was so shocked that her mind could not order her mouth to say anything back. With this, Li bows his head as if defeated, as he proceeds in the direction of his home.

After walking a few steps from Sakura, he turns back around to see the expression on her face. This gave him no justice. Then surprisingly takes off, dashes to his house at the speed of light, ignoring everything in his path, even the two mysterious couple who were desperately trying to hide behind the bushes in-order to not be seen. Tears forming in his eyes, and soon began to trickle down he's face. He shut his eyes as an attempt to stop the tears from coming down but failed. They streamed down like a water fall.

When Li finally reached his house, the only solution for him was to go straight to his room and slump on his bed. While he was doing that, he started to think about what happened. He blamed himself for confessing his love to Sakura, knowing that things can never be the same between the two ever again.

"I know what she's thinking right now. I bet she's feeling troubled, as if trying to come to terms with my confession. This whole thing went terribly wrong!" anger, aggression and frustration released themselves in his mournful cries. "It hasn't gone the way I had planned it to be. Oh, I just hate myself!" Li said to himself, not caring if Wei heard him.

Later at Sakura's house...

I can't believe it. Li said that he loves me, and all I did was stand there like a gawping foreigner as if I couldn't understand English. Aw! I'm so stupid for making him run off like that. He probably thinks I don't care about him or feel the same way, even though I do. Oh! I just don't know. I need some fresh air. Thought Sakura exiting through the front door of her house.

Later Li's house...

I just can't think with all of this stuff in my bedroom, it's just so stuffy in here! Thought Li. But really, he couldn't stop thinking about Sakura, no matter what he did. He's head spun in thoughts of her that he knew he needed to find another approach to forget about the event that took on that same afternoon. I need some fresh air. I'll go somewhere in-order to clear my mind again, it's really quiet there. And with that, Li directed himself towards the path that'll lead him to Penguin Park.

At Penguin Park...

I think I can see a figure walking towards me. Who can it be? Sakura's eyes darted their gaze towards the masculine figure joyfully as she stood awaiting for him to fully approach her. Oh, it's Li. Wow, what are the odds that we both bump into each other at this very moment, despite what had happened earlier on. But Li hadn't yet noticed Sakura until he was standing face to face with her.

Then he began to blush and so did Sakura but happily.

"Um...Li can I speak to you for a sec please?" Sakura asked in a shy yet confident manner.

"Err...Um, of course you can. What's up?" Li said, but concerned of what Sakura was to say to him. Sakura took Li's hand which made both of them blush softly and him to a bench, which was not far. When they sat down, Tomoyo had the camera in her hands. She was hiding behind the bench with Eriol. Eriol placed his hands around her waist in-order for her to maintain physical balance and stability so not to be discovered by the nervous couple in front of them. Tomoyo then began to blush when she realised how close her and Eriol were.

Sakura looked deeply into Li's eyes which made both of them blush. "Li I don't know how to explain this to you so I'll just let it out." Sakura began. Unsure about what Sakura had to say, Li adverted his attention else where. He just couldn't find the strength to allow himself to make eye contact with Sakura. So not to allow her to see his expression. I don't want to end up breaking down and crying in front of her. Now that's humiliating enough as well as if she was to decline my feelings towards her

"I just thought I should let you know that I do feel the same way about you, as you do for me," she stiffly began. "I've liked you for a very long time, but you're, it is hard to express your true feelings. Especially when it's to somebody you like. Even if I didn't feel the same way Li, I'd have still liked us to be friends."

"I'm happy to hear that you feel the same way for me as I do for you. Even if you did just want to be friends, I would've found this very challenging without the reminder of my feelings towards you. Which is way more than just friendly," Li winked at this point, then moves closer to her on the bench, until his body makes contact with hers. He continues by intertwining his hands with hers. This caused the new couple to blush, until their little silence is interrupted by a certain; Tomoyo.

"And cut. Okay that was fab, better than I thought it would be. Li, I loved it when your face would get flushed and red, your blushes are so adorable," she cooed. "And Sakura, you finally came out of your hiding space. I mean, where were you all my life, huh? And you told me you were shy!" Madison said in faking shocked. "Ok, that's it for today, everybody, take five." Madison said standing up from the bench she was hiding in. The soft, gentle, happy and blissful expression on Li's face disappeared. Though his face became red, hot and steamy, it wasn't because of love this time. It was because of anger.

"You got this on film? Why you Littl-." Something interrupted him from doing what he wanted to do. Sakura grabbed Li's arm in-order to calm him down from doing anything he might regret later.

"Don't worry, Li, cause we'll get our own back. Won't we Eriol?" Eriol couldn't argue with her and nodded. Which caused confusion for Li and Madison.

"What do you mean?" They said together.

"Don't worry I will tell Li as soon as I can." Sakura said, and with that, she pulls Li away, heading out the park.

The two walked together, hand in hand, in a comfortable conversation, stopping as they reached the gate of Sakura's house. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Yes?" Says Li.

"Yes, you will." Sakura leaned over to give Li a soft kiss on the lips. Flushed from the kiss, obviously not too enthusiastic knowing he had to leave her, a blush appears on his cheeks as he says his farewells to his new girlfriend.

"Good night Sakura." says Li.

"Good night Syaoran." Sakura says, as she enters her house, slowing closing the door behind her.

"I guess one day my love will never be the same." She said quietly to herself, proceeds up the stairs to her bedroom.

Look I hope you lot liked that and let me tell you I do not own CCS I just own this little fic and I hope you lot liked it and if you didn't, don't kill me cause remember I've still got more stories to write if you liked the ones that are on set right now. Bye y'all.

The End


End file.
